Memory Loss
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: She had found something she was good at, but it all ended in disaster. What will become of Tokyo Mew Mew with a forgotten leader? Rated T: Violence. Might be Blood in Chapter four and up...And language. Sorry people, this is TMM I'm talking about here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own TMM! ."**

_**Okay…Uhm…This takes place after all of the Mews have been brought together. ^.^ Be confused no more!! =D**_

_I've gotten this far…_The words of joy rang through her head. _I'll bring our team to the final round! I've found a good sport! _A smile unfolded across her face as another sphere of red rubber shot past her. _I'm going to make it! _Grabbing one out of the air, she swiftly threw it through the air at an opposing team. She then noticed who it hit. "A-Aoyama-cun?!" She screeched. _I…I hit him! Oh no!_

She lost her concentration as she watched him walk of the court. Her breathing became choppy. _I hit him! _She turned, only to see a ball coming right at her. Coming in contact with her forehead, her head bent back and she fell backwards. Her brown eyes were foggy and part way open. Two girls rushed over onto the court and the building fell silent. "Ichigo?!" Their voices seemed so far away, like a faint calling in the distance…

Opening her eyes slowly, she asked in a small voice, "Who?" The blonde's eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'who?'?!"

"I said what I meant….Who are you talking about?"

"Ichigo…."

"Who's Ichigo? And who are you…?"

"Quit playing around! You're worrying all of us!"

"What am I playing about?! And who is 'all of us'? I don't know any of you!" She exclaimed, picking herself up off the ground. "And why am I here? I don't even remember this place!" She felt wet liquid roll down her face, and she winced as the stung her skin. "I…I don't understand…" She mumbled, collapsing onto her knees.

There he sat, hovering over the highest beam in the gym. "This is perfect. Just as I had planned…" His usual smirk lifted upon his face, and he silently laughed to himself as they brought the redish-pink haired female out of the building, and into an ambulance.

Dull words circled around her mind until she could grasp them. _No, she has no concussions. Although, I am sorry to say she has a case of amnesia…WHAT?! How could she?! From a dodge ball?! _Her eyes slowly opened once more, and she groaned slightly. A man with tall, black hair towered over her with a concerned, confused expression. "Ichigo! You're awake! Tell Daddy how you're feeling!"

"D-Daddy?" She asked with a confused sound.

"S-She doesn't remember me…?" He sulked, and trudged over to the doctor. "Why do you people always have to be right?!" He walked out the door. The doctor sighed, and followed after the man. Her head throbbed with confusion. Her muscles ached for reasons she, at that moment, didn't know.

As she began to close her eyes again, a dim figure looked down on her. She opened her eyes fully, to see a pale figure with large, pointed ears, his green hair hung in two separate ponytails, hanging down the side of his face reaching the bottom of his neck. "Hi."

"Wh-who are you?"

"My name is Kisshu."

"K-Kisshu?"

He brushed his finger under her chin. "Hush…You don't have to confuse yourself anymore. I'll tell you everything, and I can promise you it will be the truth."

"How do I know you will keep that promise?" She asked sheepishly.

"Because, you see, before all of these people decided to take everything from you, and try and put themselves into your life…" He looked at her with a grin. "You were in love with me."

"I-I was?" She asked, swallowing hard. "So, you can tell me who I am?" She asked in delight.

"I can if you come with me…" His golden eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight, and he held out his hand. Shaking her head up and down eagerly, she took it.

The handle on the door shook, and the door moved open. "Ichigo?" her father asked, looking into the empty room. "Wha-Where did she go?!" He exclaimed, bursting into the room, panic in his voice. He franticly searched around the small hospital room. "Ichigo?" He'd call out at everyplace he looked. "Ichigo?!"

The doctor walked into the room, to see the one male in the room. "Sir, what are you doing?" "I'm looking for my missing daughter!!"

Looking up into his golden eyes, Ichigo could feel a small feeling rise up in her. _Maybe I really did love him…But can I trust him? _She looked up into his pale face, which had a smile on it. _Yeah…I think I can… _He had an arm around her waist, and the other beside him. She had her arms around his torso. The only reason she was in this kind of position, with them flying the air, was she thought falling down into a dark pit probably wasn't the safest idea. Besides, if what he said was true, they did stuff like this all the time…Right?

Coming onto a large, ashen platform, Kisshu landed lightly with grace on it, his feet hitting it with a _tit. _He smiled, his head leaning to the side as he set her down. "I'll be right back, okay? Don't move." Nodding with content, she watched him disappear before her eyes with disbelief. She sighed happily. _I'm sure glad he came and found me…Missing out on a guy like him would be horrible! _

Kneeling, Kishu looked up at the large orb of blue light before him. "The plan is under way."

"Good work, Kisshu." The voice was deformed and high-pitched. "Go. Make her one of us."

"Yes." He said, and promptly disappeared, reappearing before Ichigo once more. "I have good news."

Gasping in delight, she eagerly looked up at him, a smile appearing on her face. "I can begin telling you everything…Now." Ichigo's face lit up, and she stood up and embraced him. "Thank you…Kisshu…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own TMM! **

_**Okay…Uhm…This takes place after all of the Mews have been brought together. ^.^ Be confused no more!! =D**_

_**Pweeze Review! ^.^**_

The darkness surrounding the pair seemed to swirl, leaving an evil feeling in the air. It had a slight green tint to it, and it seemed to go on forever. This different dimension never ended…

Ichigo hadn't noticed this, but to be realistic, she didn't even care. She was paying attention to what the alien in front of her was saying. Her eyes were glued on his pallid face, locked into his golden eyes.

"So, you see, before you were taken by the Mew Mews, you were a part of the team here." He explained, making sure he worded it correctly. She nodded. "Also, you helped defend the realm, with your own powers." She looked overjoyed. "I-I h-had p-p-powers like yours?!" Kishu smiled. "Almost, but they were involved with an animal. You see, you are a cat chimera animal. To put it in other words, you're half cat." "REALLY?!" She couldn't believe her ears. "I am?!" Kisshu coughed. "Speaking of…Cat…" He looked up at the large, midnight ears that appeared on top of her head. She couldn't help but laugh. It was weird, but new. He was also the only one she could put her trust in, and now there was proof he wasn't lying!

Kisshu continued. "I'll show you how to 'transform' later. There is more of your past I must tell you…" Ichigo fell silent and listened intently. He went on to explain the rivalry between the aliens (Her, himself, and a few others), and the Mew Mews from Earth. He also told her about how they were going to do something wonderful to Earth, but the Mew Mews prevented it, time and time again. "That's horrible!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms. Her voice was firm, and she had a serious look on her face. "Kisshu, I promise to help in any way that I can." She said, her eyes looking straight into his. "And you will…" He said calmly with a smile.

Four girls quickly walked down the hallway of the hospital. "Can you believe it?!" "I know!" "But how will she transform if she doesn't know who she is?!" "We'll knock the memory back into her!" "Mint!" "Well!"

Stopping at the door, they could hear the commotion from inside as it cut through the pasty door. Warily, lettuce grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and slowly opened the door. What they saw wasn't very expectable. Each of them stared, wide eyed at the two males in the room. Each of their mouths were wide open, and both of their heads turned towards the group as the room fell silent. "Uhmm… Excuse us…But we came to see Ichigo…" Lettuce said sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. That's just great. First she loses her memory, then she disappears, and now her friends come. Great…Just great…" The black haired man mumbled to himself. "You see…"

Mint cut it. "How to you lose a patient?!" She asked angrily.

"Well…You don't…" The other man said, his voice cracking while he spoke.

"Then tell me where the heck she is!"

"Well…We aren't sure…She was in here, about to fall asleep, and then she was gone…The window isn't able to be opened, and the fire escape can't be opened unless an alarm goes off with it…" He managed to say as Mint's glare sliced through him.

"So you lost her."

"N-No!"

"Then explain yourself, idiot. Tell me where the heck she went."

The man stuttered and mumbled to himself, trying to come up with a reasonable answer. He looked at the girl, paused, and then let out a deep sigh. "She just disappeared…That's the only way to put it…"

The girls exchanged worried glances, and then quickly walked out the door. "Do you think that he…?" Pudding asked quietly.

"Hush." The plum haired girl looked at the elementary school girl with a stern gaze, and then turned to look out in front of her. Reaching the Café, the group began to talk with the blonde male. All look worried, but he had an especially bothered look. Turning around, he promenaded down the stairs, and met with the chocolate haired male. "If we lose one, this is over. We need to finish this and quick."

"Yes…We do…" He replied, his russet eyes showing concern. Walking back up the stairs, he ushered the girls into the basement. "We need to rescue her, quickly."

"Where is she?" Pudding managed to ask, her lip quivering slightly.

"Another dimension…"

"The one the aliens created?! How did she get there?! She had amnesia!" Mint exclaimed. Sighing as he closed his sapphire eyes, he replied. "Well who do you think took her?" They all looked around, and Mint opened her mouth.

"Kisshu!" The female was overwhelmed with delight. "You're serious?!" Laughing, the alien replied, "Yes. Of course." Ichigo was spinning in circles in the new outfit she had on. Something was…Different, although. It had somewhat the same design as before, but it wasn't pink. Her golden locked was now an inky black, and the outfit she wore was now a midnight color, and the trim was scarlet. It wasn't as puffy, either. It reached her knees and was able to flow, with a small slit at the bottom right. Her ears and tail were the same as before, though the bell around her tail was gone. Her eyes were not pink. They weren't even bright. Her eyes were deep, and crimson. She had no makeup now that her lip gloss was gone. "Do you like it?" The emerald haired asked.

"OF COURSE! It's perfect!" Her voice was filled with delight.

"Great. You're going to be wearing that for a while, now, so get used to it."

Her lips curled upward, and the smile spread across her face. "Okay! But don't expect me to be disappointed! This is wonderful!!" She looked up into his golden eyes. The moment seemed to last forever…

Returning her attention back to her outfit, she adjusted her dress. Her midnight gloved finger moved up to her neck, and they brushed a cold, metallic surface. _What's this?_ It rung…

"_Because you're my cat, Ichigo! Haha. Just kidding." The boy's gaze was so sweet and calm. He smiled and rung the bell. I turned around, told him goodbye, and ran away._

Grasping her head, Ichigo moaned in pain. _What was that?!_ Thoughts shot around her mind. _It doesn't make any sense! That was a human! Why did I feel…Like I loved him?! But Kisshu said…_ This was so confusing to her. She didn't understand anything at that moment. She felt her balance give way. The last thing she could remember was Kisshu calling her name. "Ichigo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer! I do not own TMM! **

_**Okay…Uhm…This takes place after all of the Mews have been brought together. ^.^ Be confused no more!! =D**_

_**Pweeze Review! (^.^)**_

What?

_I looked all around. Darkness._

Where am I?

_It seemed to be closing in on me…Trying to suffocate me. I could hear my name being called in the distance… "Ichigo?!" "Ichigo?!"_

_Eyes shooting open, I looked at the two girls that were in front of me. The blonde looked at me worried. "Ichigo!" _

_The words came to me before I could think. "Who?"_

"_What do you mean, 'Who?'"_

_It happened again. "I meant what I said. Who are you talking about?" The blonde began to rant, but I could feel that confusing feeling I had before…Before Kishu came and saved me! But…It feels like this has happened before…Then I gasped. He was there. Near the roof of the building, I spotted Kishu with a grin on his face. "Kisshu!" Then everything froze. Everything faded to black again. And I was alone… I called his name. "Kisshu?! Where are you?" I could feel a drop of wet, salty liquid roll down my face. "Please! Come back!!"_

Gasping, the female's eyes shot open. The large eared male sat there, staring off into the distance. "K-Kisshu?" She choked out. He blinked, as if snapped out of a trance. "Feeling better?" She nodded. "Yes…" Sitting up, she realized her ears and tail were still attached, along with her outfit.

"_Great. You'll be wearing it for a while, so get used to it." _Kisshu's memory rang through her head. "Well, duh…" She thought, and a stupid smile appeared on her face. She gently reached her fingers up to her neck…Just to see if…See if it was…Gone? The ribbon around her neck was missing. There was no metal or a ring. It was gone.

_Good riddance. _She grinned. _Anything that puts me through THAT can't be worth keeping._ Though, the image of that boy was stuck in her mind. He wouldn't leave her alone! The thought of his face…Her liking him…Almost made her gag. She was in love with Kishu only…Right?

The indecision in her mind made her vision seem foggy, but she tightly grasped her consciousness. "So…Uhm…Where exactly did you put that thing around my neck?"

Kisshu grinned. "It's gone. Forever." This made her smile. No more of those weird feelings…For now…

A small sigh escaped his lips. He felt like this was his fault. She had hit him on accident…well, he was pretty sure in wasn't on purpose due to her reaction…And now she couldn't remember anything! He felt stranded. A soft wind picked his midnight hair up from his tan face, erasing the shadow it had casted.

As he neared the end of the street, something burnished caught his eye. Turning into the ally, the pink ribbon attached to it made him feel light headed. She had thrown it away. She had thrown the bell he gave her away! But no! How could this be?! He quickly snatched it up from the ground. He had to go see her. He had to bring back her memory somehow.

"Come on!" Pudding's voice rang out over all the others. "The portal might close soon!" Each in their Mew Mew form, they looked at the tear in space. Holding her breath, Mint quickly ran towards it. The other quickly followed after her and Pudding. First, all they could see was murky, and had green mixed in it. They each hovered there for a moment, and then landed on a white, big platform. They each let out a sigh; they had made it there in one piece. Glancing around, they studied their surrounds. Lettuce was the first to speak. "S-So where d-do you s-s-suppose she is?" Her voice was quivering. Nobody had thought about that. How were they supposed to find her?

Kisshu frowned. "_Great_…" He thought. He turned to Ichigo. "Ready for your first fight?" Cocking her head to the side, she asked, "A fight? Who's here?"

He sighed, "The Mew Mews came recently…"

"They did?! HA! Come on! Let's go!"

Confused slightly, Kisshu nodded his head. His story had worked that well? He could barely remember the details himself, since he had been making it up off the top of his head anyway, but she believed it?! She seemed intent, so it was easy to tell. She thought he was telling the truth. She was content with sending the Mew Mews to their demise. She was going to kill her friends because he said so. He had to smile. He was pretty proud of himself for getting her that far without much effort. "Okay, remember, they think they know you. So they already know your name." She nodded.

Walking over to him, Ichigo took hold of his arm, and looked up at him with a smile. Smirking, Kisshu disappeared, her still clutching onto him.

The girls were each looking in different directions. "Do you see her?" "No." "I don't either!" "Onee-chan!!" Zakuro looked up, and eyed the being floating near them. "Eh? What do we have here?" She asked. Looking up, Mint noticed too. "Kisshu!" The alien began to laugh. "Took you long enough. I've been sitting here _forever._"

"Where is Ichigo?! What did you do to her?!!"

"So pushy. Why would I do something to her, hm?"

They each looked at each other. Mint spoke up again. "because you are trying to get rid of us!"

"And you think I would target Ichigo?"

He was making perfect sense. They had all noticed he had a thing for Ichigo.

"What did you do with her?"

Kisshu laughed once more. "Alright fine. I'll let you see her. But I'm telling you, she is in perfect condition." A figure began to form, clutching Kishu's arm. _So those are the Mew Mews…_ Her red eyes were the first things to form. As she appeared before them, all of them gaped. Her appearance was enough to surprise them, her looking all evil and stuff. But she was holding Kisshu's arm. Ichigo was _holding _his arm. She, Momomiya Ichigo, the leader of their group, was** clinging** to their arch enemy's, an alien's, arm.

Kisshu's voice snapped them out of their trance. "You see? Perfect condition."

"You call that perfect?! What have you done to her?!" Mint shouted angrily. She wasn't normally the one to defend Ichigo for anything, but this was too much.

"She looks fine to me." Kisshu said, looking at the female beside him. She nodded, and glared at them, her red eyes piercing through Mint. Mint stumbled slightly, and was pretty confused. "So you took advantage of a girl with amnesia?"

"Now, now. I did nothing of the sort. She willingly came with me, and she also knows the truth."

"That you're a lying kidnapper?"

"Don't insult him." Ichigo's voice had anger in it. From what Kisshu had told her, she hated them. She was also supposed to kill them. She was a defender of this realm.

Mint looked hurt, but a shocked look shot across her face. _Did she just…Defend him?!_ Pudding looked like she could have cried. "Ichigo Onee-chan?" She asked weakly. Still glaring, she set her gaze to the short blonde female. "Did you just call me…" Pudding looked shocked, too. "…Your elder sister?"

Choking, Pudding held back the upcoming tears. Why was she being so cruel? Had Kishu really gotten the best of her?

Lettuce didn't dare to speak, and the purple-haired stayed silent with her firm gaze still on Ichigo. Slightly laughing, their former leader stood up, Kisshu allowing her to hover there. "Is that all you've got? A little bit of sorry talk? You are all pathetic."

Lettuce looked up at her. "What do you want us to do? W-We're worried a-about you, I-Ichigo. Y-You want u-us to f-fight our f-f-friend?" Her voice kept cracking from fear. Closing her eyes, Ichigo smirked. "What? You want me to go back to Earth with you now…?" Lettuce almost looked surprised. Her eyes flashed open, revealing the deep, crimson color. Her watch was on the lime-haired girl, and her glare shot through the female on the ground. "After what you did to me? After you made me believe I was a part of your wretched group?! After you made me go against everything I believed in?!"

"You're doing that now! With _him!_" Mint cut in, her voice with an upset edge to it.

"You shut up!" She ordered firmly. She raised her gloved hand into the air, and a blade appeared in it. She grasped it, and leaped into the air, aiming right for Mint. "Now die, fool!"

**_Oh my gosh I feel so stupid!! I've been spelling Kisshu wrong this entire time!! i fixed this chapter! I'll do the others too!!  
T~T_**

**_I'll spell it right from now on, I promise!! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! I do not own TMM! **

****-----Okay, so yeah. I've been taking forever!! I'm SORRY! It couldn't be helped! I was busy! Reading 25 chapters of fan fiction takes some time, you know! (Horrible excuse) I'm sorry….T.T Please forgive me!! -----****

_**Pweeze Review! (^.^)**_

**Chapter Four**

Kisshu's eyes narrowed. The golden glimmer in his eyes seemed to just disappear. He was disgusted that he ended up having to change her outfit. Her pink, frilly outfit that she looked _so _cute in…

He only watched for an instant before standing up. _Like I'm going to let her get hurt, or just take all the fun...Ha... _With that thought, he left his perch in the air, and soared downward. Two identical, short blades appeared in his hands. A devious smirk unraveled across his lips…They were already winning.

The girls struggled against their former leader's wrath. A few had some scrapes, but then there was Pudding. She was lying there, wincing from pain. A dark, crimson liquid oozed out of her thigh. Zakuro took a quick glance at the younger girl. _We have to make this quick._

"Ehh?!!"

The purple haired girl turned around at the sound of another's voice…The sound of the one who called her 'onnee-sama.'

"Kisshu!" She snarled, quickly rushing to help defend the younger girl. The male had his two blades in hand, and was about to defeat Mint, until Zakuro's voice cut in. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Kisshu barely twitched. He now stood there, beside her. "You really need to work on your accuracy." With that said, he brought down one of his blades. Letting out a whimper of pain, Zakuro collapsed to the ground, the pain in her shoulder getting the better of her. "O…Onne-sama!" Mint shot a glare at Kisshu. She practically growled at him. "You'll pay for that, Kisshu!" Her lip quivered. "Damn it! You're going to pay for all of this!!" She pulled back the string on her bow. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" A pink beam of light sprang from the bow, and it was heading right towards Kisshu. He grinned, and then promptly disappeared.

What happened next happened so fast, Mint swore she knew she would faint.

Ichigo quickly ran towards Mint, flipping over the beam of pink light. She held her sword firmly, and then swung it out at Mint.

Almost stunned, Mint raised her weapon with a _clang. _Again, Ichigo swung her sword. "Wake up, Ichigo!" Mint screamed. "Believing lies isn't going to get you anywhere!"

Ichigo scoffed. "Lies? Really? And how do I know the lot of you aren't lying?"

"Because we're your friends!"

"How can I believe that? For all I can tell you're my enemies."

"But we aren't!"

"Then why the hell are you fighting me?!"

Ichigo shoved Mint, and the tip of her blade caught Mint's leg.

Kisshu walked over to where Ichigo was standing. Both of them had an identical smirk on their face. He placed his hand on her shoulder, about to teleport. Ichigo scanned over the girls all lying on the ground. "Fools." She mumbled. The landscape around her began to disappear. Her feet touched the stone ground.

Looking up, she smiled at Kisshu. "Was that good?"

"Very. I could have never done it without you, Kitten."

Her smile widened.

"But, I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

She looked disappointed, but nodded. Kisshu disappeared, and she sat on the ground. _I wonder where he's going all the time…_

Kisshu knelt before the ball of illuminating azure. Its high pitched, deformed voice echoed through the spot he was in. "What happened, Kisshu?"

A slight smirk rose on Kisshu's face. "The Mews will all be dead in a matter of hours, if they aren't already." He added, "They should perish from lack of blood. It's almost certain that none of the human whelps will be able to get here in time."

A laugh echoed around him. "Good work, Kisshu."

Before he knew it, Kisshu was standing alone on a single platform. He sighed. He just wished she could be normal, fully, but still love him. If she stayed that way forever, he'd never get to hear her feisty comebacks, hear her corny speeches, or see her in that pink dress! He also felt guilty. Very, very guilty. He had put her in pain. He had made her suffer. And it was all because of Deep Blue.

He growled at the thought. He disappeared from the platform and reappeared in front of Ichigo. "Hi, Koneko-chan."


End file.
